Memory Alpha:Category suggestions
In-universe categories Missions and expeditions parent I created Category:Missions and expeditions based on my rereading this, which had everyone actually agreeing that we should have the category, but not liking the name (myself in fact) or what category it should be under. I'm fine with the name as is now, and will do the work to change it if I misread that and we decide otherwise, but there wasn't a category decided to place this under, so we still need that. I did like the original suggestion of "Events", which could then cover Crossing, Fornax Disaster (categorized), Alien abduction, and other uncategorized pages, but since that failed the first time around, I'm open to suggestions. - 14:57, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :I like Events as well; I'm not sure what else you could use instead.--31dot 09:25, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Columbia dedication plaque personnel The Columbia dedication plaque now has the names of individuals. I would like to suggest that a new category be created named Columbia dedication plaque personnel for these individuals.Throwback (talk) 01:21, August 11, 2014 (UTC) :Support, we have others like these, makes sense to have this one as well..--Sennim (talk) 08:10, August 11, 2014 (UTC) I have completed the pages for this plaque.Throwback (talk) 05:14, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Trill symbionts Currently the Trill category contains both members of the Trill species and Trill symbionts, which seems odd because while symbiotic, they are defenatly two different species. I think a split would make more sense logically. -- Capricorn (talk) 03:19, November 11, 2014 (UTC) :Support. - 20:37, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Holograms (disambig) Vic Fontaine is not Human. He's a Hologram, just ask him yourself. Since the species categories are "is" categories, Holograms shouldn't be directly in other species categories. Vic would be categorized as "Holograms (Human)" and that category would be in both Holograms and Humans, for searching purposes. - 07:11, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Production POV categories Reference CD-ROMs A seperate category for the CD-ROMs that currently lie inside Category:Reference books. This I believe would make it easier to find them and would acknowledge that they're not "books" in the usual sense. StalwartUK 23:25, April 19, 2013 (UTC) :Support, makes sense in my opinion, --Sennim (talk) 23:37, April 19, 2013 (UTC) ::Support. - 19:53, May 5, 2013 (UTC) :Support. Tom (talk) 18:53, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Reference books into individual series I suggest we create relevant categories underneath Category:Reference books for each of the relevant series. For example, a Category:Star Trek: The Next Generation reference books for things like the Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion, and Category:Star Trek: Deep Space Nine reference books for the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion etc. Thoughts? --| TrekFan Open a channel 18:52, February 5, 2014 (UTC) :How many are there that would fall into each category? Can you put together a list on a sub-User page that would break them down into each grouping? -- sulfur (talk) 19:29, February 5, 2014 (UTC) ::While I like the idea, I share Sulfur's "concern". I've taken a look through the list and have noticed that relatively few are series specific (TOS perhaps having the most), many of them cross-series.--Sennim (talk) 10:28, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Studio executives sub cat While they are in Trek-lore not the most popular people, including with me (though I've to begrudgingly admit that it was not all woe and mayhem regarding their role, as I've discovered there were some "good" ones amongst them), I'd like to propose a "Category:Studio executives" sub-cat under Category:Production. Of the five execs of which articles are already written by other contributors, three are categorized as "Producers", but producers and execs are different beasties all-together. As overhead and studio oversight execs are formally not involved with the actual production (which is the purview of the producers, the top one btw, always selected by execs), virtually never credited and therefore not to be sub-catted under Category:Production staff as the two other ones are, even though they have considerable decision-making influence during the conceptualization phase before production starts. An important aspect which is the purview of the execs (often overlooked by lore) is the marketing of Star Trek, aside from the fact that it is they who decide if we see Star Trek on-screen at all. As you can see here, five articles were already written, but already a dozen "redlinks" await entries...On a side-note, I'd like to point out that they should not be confused with "Network executives", those of NBC in particular (and who where the ones most vigorously pushing for cancellation of TOS), though of these no articles or redlinks are yet featured on the site as far as I can ascertain.--Sennim (talk) 11:08, December 19, 2014 (UTC) :While I'm not 100% convinced that we need articles about all of these executives at the top of the chain (and especially not the network executives, etc), if people feel that these articles are worth while and relevant, then I'm OK with the category suggestion. -- sulfur (talk) 11:14, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Well, that's why I've only included the execs whose names I came across repeatedly (discounting the fringe ones, the financial "suits" in particular) in Trek reference books and therefore think pertinent. The TMP executive quartet for example, were the most involved due to that movie's troublesome production history, Katzenberg especially. It was the absolute "top-dog", Bluhdorn (as CEO, founder and main shareholder of Gulf+Western actually the de facto owner of the Trek-franchise during 1967-1983 in the first place), who initiated the movie franchise as well as the accompanying tie-in Trek book-line and ordained the continuation of it after TMP was finished even though the TMP Paramount quartet did not seek continuation and wanted to be rid of Star Trek alltogether. On the other hand, Solow (one of the "good" guys btw) mentioned that his successor on TOS, Douglas Cramer, had few dealings with Trek, not wanting to be burned by it as the series' fate was pondered by the powers that be. Most ironically however, he is the one exec, besides Solow, who actually has an official "Executive in Charge of Production" credit; Go figure...:)--Sennim (talk) 11:42, December 19, 2014 (UTC) ::Support. If we're going to have pages on them, it's better to have them properly categorized. - 06:36, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Collectible companies For pages in both Category:Collectibles and Category:Companies. - 00:31, February 15, 2015 (UTC) :Something we should've had a while ago -- but an optimal solution here would be to break up the company from the product. The company would fall into 'collectible companies', and then have a product page that can be the current 'catalogue' section of each page now fall into the collectibles. -- sulfur (talk) 03:47, February 15, 2015 (UTC) I agree. I'm thinking a page for each "product line." For example: Johnny Lightning could be split to Legends of Star Trek (standard releases) and Legends Of Star Trek (White Lightning releases) or just Legends of Star Trek (Johnny Lightning). We could also just have a Johnny Lightning catalog or Johnny Lightning merchandise page, which would might make more sense for pages like Genki Wear and Kraft, which don't have "named product lines," or much of a "line" at all. - 04:29, February 15, 2015 (UTC) ::Support, though a bit tentatively. While the suggestion ties in nicely with that of publishers and books/magazines, I'm a bit concerned with the split application resulting in a large number of additional "stub" pages the Kraft and Genki examples...I like the second subordinate suggestion, but propose Johnny Lightning product lines instead "catalog" or "merchandise". To my ears the latter two would sound too much like commercially "peddling" stuff--~~~~ Photonovel series For the three series pages currently in either both Category:Novel series and Category:Comic series or in Category:Photonovels. Would be subbed in all three cats. - 05:10, February 16, 2015 (UTC) :Support. This is logical--~~~~ Maintenance categories